fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jillian Warldov
Jillian Warldov (じりゃん わあるどぶ, Warudobu Jirian) was an accomplished General in the Fiore Royal Military. Furthermore, she was of the same generation as Raimo Vista and the late Oden Tenshi; recognized as one of the most talented of their time. They even had many of same classes together during their time at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. Later on in life, she would lose her life during a war with the nations of Isenberg and Seven about eighteen years ago. According to Raimo, many of the people within his generation lost their lives fighting for their nation, moreso in comparison to the preceding generations. Jillian was the only daughter of Sir Iren Warldov, a famous knight who had once lead the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights. During the height of her military career, Jillian was known as the Witch of Blades (ゐちゅ おうふ ぶらです Yaiba no Majo) due to her exemplary swordsmanship. At the time of Jillian's death, Raimo was securing the Northen coast of Isenberg while Oden was plowing through the Seven-Isenberg border. Jillian died stalling for her men so they could escape in spite of her knowing well that she would not make it out alive. To this day, she is recognized as a hero for her valor, commitment, and selflessness. Appearance Personality History Jillian was born to Sir Iren Warldov and his wife, Martha. As her father was a knight, and in direct service to the King, they lived in Crocus. There is where Jillian would grow up and spend her early life. Iren Warldov was an exceptionally powerful knight, hailed by the moniker, Sword of the Morning (すをうど おうふ す もうにんぐ, Ashita no Yaiba), due to her father's status, she was raised around people of rather high standing; was friends with many people from distinguished families in the capital. From an early age, Jillian was a rose among her fellow young ladies and her poise was always lauded time and again. However, when asked about this later on in her life, Jillian would admit that she did these things simply for people to like her and not so much that it was a reflection of her personality. As her father was stationed at the palace, he was able to spend more then enough time with Jillian and her mother. Yet, at around 10 years of age, it was made clear that Jillian had exceptional magic potential. Something that Iren would wish hadn't come to pass later on in life. Determined to make a difference and use her talent for the good of all Fiore, Jillian convinced her parents to allow her join the Academy. Despite the thought of their only child being so far away from them, Iren and Martha allowed their daughter to purse her ambitions. Following her 16th birthday, they gave her a tearful send off to Sole City. From the day of her entry into the Academy, she was a teenage girl that turned heads. It was not her father's name that did this or her mother's well known beauty. No, it was Jillian's looks and charisma, her wit and personality that drew people to her. However, there was another new cadet of a similar nature with a name that was head and shoulders above all and after she set her eyes on him at the opening ceremony, she wanted more than to compete with this young man after previous reservations. Jillian had heard all about the fuss being made that the son of Neyo Vista, the Supreme Commander, was in her class. The excitement among her fellow classmates had her a bit daunted. She knew about the famous Vista, but wasn't too interested early on. However, when Jillian saw Raimo, she found herself drawn to him. Later on the first day of training, she would acquaint herself with Raimo and Oden Tenshi. They had hit it off, and from there began a friendship that she considered very dear even if her romantic ambitions would be all for naught with the young man. Jillian quickly distinguished herself to be among the most talented students at the Academy next to Raimo and Oden. Her days at the academy were, by her own admission, some of the most interesting days of her life. She held the highest scores in theoretical sessions, that is, textbook classes. Jillian quickly found herself among Raimo and Oden's immediate group of friends; their bonds only grew stronger. All the while, Jillian found herself battling with her feelings for Raimo, feelings that were not mutual. There would be incident at a popular cadet hangout in Sole where Raimo would punch the then-Student Affairs Chief. That would mark the day everyone was sure that Neyo Vista's heir was not some prissy guy. Jillian would excel in all her courses, rivaling Raimo and Oden. Around this time it would be said that Jillian was one of the most clever and talented female cadets to recieve their education at the Academy. Following that first year of classes and training would be an eventful summer. With Oden at his grandmother's house, Raimo touring the continent with his uncle on "Vista business", and other friends all out of town, Jillian found herself stuck among the same prissy, affluent teenage girls she thought she had left behind in Crocus. However, near the end she and her family would attend a function that Raimo was present at. Jillian considered it to be the most entertaining summer night of her life even into her later years. That following school year, she would continue to cement herself as an impressive, young mage. To the point that even Neyo took notice of her skill and personally praised her after calling her to the Headmaster's office one day. However, in that semester, two events would lead to her and Oden being eclisped by Raimo in terms of academic achievement. First, Raimo would half-heartedly publish a paper making an argument for when a soldier can, in fact. disobey orders -- an ethical debate that any rational and fair military has forever wrestled with. The paper would recieve immediate praise of among high ranking military personnel and, to a lesser extent, scholars of Sole's academic community. Next, the term examinations would start early that year. Term examinations in the Academy are proctored by ranked officers such as ''seasoned ''captains and commadants. After proctoring the magic/physical portions of the exam for his class. Captain Wilfred Urman, a soldier of tremendous experience, said she "had never seen a student do things the way he did, it was enchanting." Even though many of the instructors were caught up in praising Raimo, she would continue to turn heads. Though, as time rolled on, while still elegant, Jillian would become much more opinionated and witty in her manner of speaking. She was no longer the little princess that her mother raised, but a gorgeous, powerful, and fierce soldier. Jillian was well admired by her fellow female students and by the male student as well, though in a less pure way among other things. Despite her age, she was already at the top of the social ladder at the Academy; even referred to as "Jillian-hime" by a number of fellow students. Yet, their training days would be cut short. Due to growing tensions with the southern nation of Minstrel, Raimo, Oden, and Jillian would be granted early graduation along with a number of other highly ranked students of varying years from third-years to fourth-years. It was because of their talent that they, as second-years, could be inducted into the military. Relationships Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia *From a young age, she always had an uncanny affinity for Fortune Telling magic. For most, the magic is a holder type that requires the use of crystal ball. However, she had no need for this as a result of her skill and talent at it. Yet, the one downside was that she could never see more then fives minutes into the future. In combat, Jillian would use her mastery of Fortune Telling magic to predict her opponents moves. *During her days at the academy, Jillian was seen as the institution's "number one beauty " among the male cadets. *Before anyone goes wondering about the mentioned war in this page's intro. Most of my articles follow the events and history of my storyline, Chronicles of a Mage. While it is very much like the canon series' initial setup, the history of it has alot more to it such as wars, etc. Afterall, it's a fanon. So, consider this a heads up on the matter. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Zicoihno Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Sword Magic User Category:Kingdom of Fiore